


[Vid] Knocking On Heaven's Door

by MediaCannibals, morgandawn



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-19
Updated: 1996-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaCannibals/pseuds/MediaCannibals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: This is a VCR era fanvid by Media Cannibals Sandy Herrold, Nicole and Morgan Dawn.





	[Vid] Knocking On Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

> Vidders: "I don't think that either Frank or Vinnie is actually suicidal, but they've each definitely had days where they feared they had nothing left to give. This vid was in my mind for months before I finally found the Dylan version of the song--the abrupt ending isn't me: it's from the original album."
> 
> 1996 reviewer: ""Knocking On Heaven's Door" (WG) sung by Bob Dylan--It's interesting that  
> all the WG vids this time around are F/V and that they're all of the "poor Baby" variety. Not that Frank doesn't lend himself to them, but after the wide mix of WG pairings on the first tape, this might be a bit disappointing to the Heretics in the audience. :-) But this is still a lovely, mournful vid--to the best version of this song"

 

Download: <https://archive.org/details/KnockingOnHeavensDoorWiseguyFanvid>


End file.
